Hades dan Persefone : Masalah
by shxramin
Summary: masalah di tengah hubungan Hades dan Persefone, bagaimana mereka menyelesaikannya? MinYoon, Jimin-Top! Yoongi-Bottom!, Greek Myth, Sekuel dari Hades dan Persefone : Empat Musim. Review please?


_ADORA present~_

Yoongi as Persefone (ratu dunia bawah, dewi kehidupan dan kematian)

Jimin as Hades (dewa dan raja dunia bawah dan kekayaan)

Seulgi Red Velved as Nimfa Leuke (anak dari Okeanos sang Titan lautan; nimfa bukan dewa/dewi hanya budak namun jika berhubungan badan dengan dewa/dewi dapat melahirkan seorang dewa/dewi)

Kihyun Monsta X as Pirithous (pahlawan dari Sparta)

Chanyeol EXO as Theseus (pahlawan dari Athena)

 **Selain MinYoon mereka adalah selingan dan tidak terlalu Adora ceritakan, fokus cerita tetep Minyoon dan bagaimana mereka nyelesaiin masalahnya.**

 **Dari FF** _ **Hades dan Persefone : Empat Musim**_ **terdapat banyak versi dari penulis bahkan penyair, Adora ambil salah satunya jadi jika ada yang berbeda dengan yang kalian browsing adalah hal yang lumrah karena Mitologi Yunani di ceritakan dari mulut ke mulut.**

 **Terserah membayangkan Yoongi GS atau tidak, Adora tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik. Usia dewasa(abadi) seorang dewa/dewi adalah 20 tahun setelahnya mereka menua dalam kurun waktu yang lama, istilah lainnya awet muda :'v**

 **Ada yang bertanya umur, bayangkan Yoongi usia 20 dan Jimin 30 yang menjadi anutan untuk perawakan dan wajah mereka. Jimin berwajah lebih dewasa sedangkan Yoongi layaknya daun muda, masih seger:v**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **!HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Sesuai dengan perjanjian dengan Namjoon, Hades harus merelakan pendamping hidupnya, Yoongi, untuk meninggalkan dunianya selama setengah tahun dan tinggal di dunia atas tanpa di jenguk sama sekali oleh dirinya. Bahkan jika Jimin datang ke istana Namjoon, Seokjin melarang Yoongi dan Jimin untuk saling bertemu.

Jimin tentu saja kesal karena tidak dapat melihat bahkan menyentuh miliknya. Di saat dia sedang dalam masa birahi, ia menyalurkannya dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Ia masih setia dengan istrinya.

Seperti saat ini, Jimin kembali bertemu dengan Namjoon untuk rapat bersama sebelas dewa dewi Olimpus lainnya seperti, Namjoon sang Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Seokjin sang Dementer, Athena, Taehyung sang Hermes, Jungkook sang Afrodit, Poseidon, Sehun sang Ares, Artemis dan Yoongi sang Persefone.

Di rapat kali ini juga Jimin tidak dapat duduk berdampingan dengan Yoongi karena di sebelah Yoongi duduk ibundanya, Seokjin. Namun Jimin sudah puas dengan melihat Yoongi dari jauh, bahkan mendengar suaranya saja Jimin merasa mendengar suara dari surga.

"bagaimana pendapat sang Raja Dunia Bawah?"

Jimin menghiraukan ucapan Namjoon. Ia masih terfokus melihat Yoongi, dan kali ini akhirnya menatapnya. Ia lantas tersenyum lebar saat bertemu pandang dengan pendampingnya. Duh bertemu kembali dua bulan lagi rasanya begitu lama dan ia sudah tidak tahan.

"ehem! Hades bisakah anda berkonsentrasi dan berhenti memandangi ratumu sebentar saja?" "AKH! YA!"

Poseidon menyubit perut Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat saudaranya itu berjingkat dan berteriak kesakitan. Sebagian dari mereka terkikik kecuali Yoongi yang tetap diam, astaga suaminya itu benar-benar.

"jadi bisakah kamu melanjutkan rapat ini atau tidak mengikuti saja?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, ia melihat saudaranya itu tersenyum namun penuh dengan kejengkelan. Jimin meminta maaf dan menyuruh Namjoon mengulangi perkataannya.

"bagaimana jika Yoongi dan Jimin selama tiga jam kedepan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan?" dan pertanyaan dari Namjoon itu di sambut berbeda. Teriakan protes dari Seokjin dan teriakan bahagia dari Jimin.

"Demeter, biarkanlah mereka. Aku tahu perasaan Jimin, jadi silahkan kalian tidak usah mengikuti rapat dulu dan pergilah berjalan-jalan,"

Yoongi memandang Jimin yang juga memandangnya. Bersitatap selama dua detik, Yoongi berdiri duluan, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan berlalu dari ruang rapat. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang juga pamit dan menyusul pendampingnya.

Jungkook menghela napas dan menyender di kepala kursi, "cinta mereka begitu kuat, aku sampai muak," Taehyung terkekeh dan mengusak rambut istrinya. "aku juga ingin memiliki Yoongi sebagai istriku,"

Jungkook melotot, "JANGAN COBA-COBA, TAEHYUNG SANG HERMES!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Yoongi masih berjalan duluan di depan Jimin, mereka berdua saling diam meskipun Jimin telah berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Yoongi menoleh saat merasakan telapaknya menghangat, jemari Jimin mengisi kekosongan jemarinya.

Mereka tetap berjalan dalam kesunyian namun mereka tahu tanpa berbicarapun mereka sudah sadar, mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Jimin mengarahkan Yoongi menuju taman belakang istana Namjoon dan duduk di kursi panjang.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" akhirnya Jimin membuka pembicaraan. Suara serangga malam menemani kesunyian mereka.

"baik, bagaimana denganmu, suamiku?" Yoongi menoleh, ia mengelus wajah pasangannya lembut. Ia juga rindu namun ia tahan, tak mungkin ia mengatakannya dengan gamblang kepada ibunya jika ia merindukan suaminya.

"buruk tanpamu, sayang," Jimin menggenggam tangan lain dari Yoongi, "roh-roh menginginkan dirimu kembali dan protes kepadaku untuk memulangkan dirimu,"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "itu karena dirimu terlalu kejam kepada mereka, rajaku," Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan pendapat Yoongi.

"lalu bagaimana? Apa rindumu sudah teratasi sekarang?" Jimin tidak menjawabnya, malah ia memandangi sekitar taman. Sepi sekali karena semua pelayan dan nimfa milik Namjoon berkumpul di dalam istana untuk melayani dua belas dewa dewi Olimpus itu.

Jimin menarik Yoongi berdiri lagi dan kembali berjalan makin memasuki taman. Di sana ada taman labirin dengan ukuran sedang, Jimin menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada penerangan di sana, cahaya rembulan samar-samar menerangi gelapnya labirin.

"Jimin! Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Jimin kembali menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pasangannya. Bahkan ia tahu jika Yoongi gugup dan ketakutan dari telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat, ia tetap menariknya masuk lebih dalam untuk mencapai tengah labirin yang luas dengan kolam air mancur yang di sekelilingnya terdapat kursi panjang.

"apa yang-hmpft!"

Jimin menarik cepat tubuh Yoongi dan menciumnya dalam. Segala kerinduan dan nafsu bercampur dalam ciuman yang di pimpin oleh Jimin. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Jimin segera menidurkan tubuh Yoongi di pinggir kolam air mancur.

Dengan cekatan sang raja melepaskan satu per satu kain pelindung milik Yoongi dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Pasangannya merespon dengan baik setiap sentuhan dan pergerakan dari Jimin.

Malam itu di lewatkan dengan berbagi kehangatan dan percintaan sarat akan rindu. Mereka tidak menampik jika waktu yang memisahkan mereka sangat lama, walaupun Yoongi juga sayang kepada ibundanya namun Yoongi juga tak ingin berjauhan dengan pasangannya.

Dalam tiga jam mereka lalui dengan bersetubuh dan saling menunjukan rasa cinta mereka. Biarlah jarak memisah mereka, cinta mereka tak'kan lengkang oleh waktu.

Jimin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia mengelus wajah Yoongi yang penuh peluh dan berantakan. Menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari tubuh telanjang Yoongi.

"aku masih merindukanmu, sayang," Jimin memeluk Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya, siapa pasangan yang mau berpisah selama setengah tahun tanpa bertemu sekalipun.

"tunggu aku dua bulan lagi, pasanganku. Dan aku akan kembali menjadi milikmu," Jimin mengelus wajah rupawan ratunya.

Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjauh dari ratunya barang semenitpun. Ia terlalu mencintai Yoongi hingga rasanya ia selalu lemas dan tak ingin apa-apa kecuali istrinya. Dunia bawah saja ia perintah semena-mena, para Titan makin sengsara karena Jimin menambahkan hukuman untuk mereka dengan alasan suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Persefone! Yoongi anakku, dimana kamu?"

Yoongi tersentak mendengar teriakan ibunya. Ia bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya di bantu dengan Jimin. Meski lusuh, ia beranjak dari sana dengan menggandeng tangan Jimin dan keluar dari labirin.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut saat melihat anaknya yang keluar dari labirin dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tak ada di dunia ini yang lebih ia cintai selain anaknya. Ibu anak itu berbincang mengabaikan eksistensi Jimin.

"nah sepertinya aku kembali sekarang saja," Yoongi langsung menoleh, "jangan! Mampirlah ke kuilku dulu!"

"tidak bisa, anakku Persefone," ketiga orang itu menoleh ke belakang dan disana ada Namjoon yang menyender di dinding istananya, "sesuai perjanjian tadi, tiga jam bersama suamimu dan ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam,"

Yoongi memberengut dan kembali menatap Jimin. Ia sedih karena suaminya itu akan cepat berpisah dengannya lagi, meskipun tadi ia yang menenangkan Jimin.

Jimin mengecup kedua pipi dan bibir Yoongi. "bukankah tadi kamu yang bilang untuk menunggu selama dua bulan lagi, hm?" raja dunia bawah itu sedikit tertawa pelan dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"aku akan segera mendatangi kuilmu tepat di jam perjanjian," kata Jimin sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Ia memberi salam perpisahan pada Seokjin dan Namjoon sebelum beralih menuju kereta perangnya yang ada di samping kuil Namjoon. Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, berusaha menahan tangis yang akan meledak.

"sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi, sayang,"

Dan akhirnya air mata Yoongi leleh saat kereta perang Jimin meninggalkan istana Namjoon. Ibunya memeluknya dan memberikan kata-kata penenang. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya melihat saja kedua orang di depannya.

 _'aku merasa bersalah namun bagaimana lagi ini yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga'_ Namjoon membatin saat meninggalkan privasi untuk ibu-anak itu. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam istana dan terdengar suara blam pelan saat pintu depan yang besar menutup rapat.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Salah Sangka**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Seminggu lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Yoongi! Jimin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan berteriak seisi istana hingga membuat takut tiga hakim yang akan bertugas. Jimin berdeham malu dan berjalan keluar istana tanpa menggunakan keretanya.

Jimin kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Mau tak mau ia kembali memerintah dengan benar karena dunia bawah membutuhkan arahannya. Meski juga banyak roh-roh yang protes karena tidak ada Yoongi yang memerintah, ia dengan kejamnya berkata pada roh itu untuk diam atau akan di beri hukuman tambahan.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari Jimin, semakin kejam malah.

Di tengah berkeliling di sekitar Tartaros, ia melihat sesosok asing yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai Kokitos. Ia mendekatinya dan terkejut. Ia nimfa dan belum mati.

"hei, bagaimana kamu bisa masuk kesini?" Jimin terkejut. Pasalnya tidak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk dengan sendirinya ke dalam dunia bawah apalagi seorang gadis sepertinya.

Ia menoleh dan makin menangis deras, "tolong aku tuan, aku di paksa oleh majikanku untuk masuk kesini," ia menangis di bawah kaki Jimin dan memeluknya seakan sangat membutuhkannya.

"apa kamu tahu siapa diriku, gadis muda?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin menghela napasnya dan mengusak surai kehitaman miliknya.

"seharusnya manusia yang masih hidup tidak boleh masuk kesini," Jimin berputar arah, melihat keadaan sekitar.

"tolong bawa aku ke istanamu, tuan,"

"apa?"

Jimin langsung menunduk. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sengsara dan seakan tidak punya tujuan hidup. Ia jadi tidak tega, sekejam-kejamnya ia pada roh tapi dia punya belas kasihan pada makhluk yang masih bergabung dengan nyawanya.

"baiklah, menginaplah di istanaku sementara," Jimin menunjuk istananya yang terlihat megah di antara jurang penuh api, "setelahnya keluarlah, semoga dirimu selamat,"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan akhirnya berdiri setelah Jimin mengulurkan tangannya. Jimin mengakui jika ia manis sekali, seperti istrinya. Ah ia jadi merindukan Yoongi sekarang.

"Namaku Nimfa Seulgi, anda siapa, Tuan?" Jimin hanya menatap uluran tangan dari budak itu, ia berjalan mendahuluinya.

"aku Jimin sang Hades, raja dunia bawah,"

Nimfa Seulgi tersenyum selagi ia mengikuti Jimin dari belakang. Ia merasa aman bersama tuannya yang baru ini dan setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa takutnya dari pemandangan sekitar Tartaros.

"pilihlah kamar disini," Jimin menunjuk tiga kamar dekat dengan kamar sendiri. Ia dan Nimfa Seulgi sudah berada di dalam istana Jimin.

"um.. bolehkah aku sekamar denganmu, Tuan?" "apa?!" Nimfa itu menunduk takut saat Jimin menaikan suaranya. Ia lalu bersujud di hadapan Jimin.

"ma-maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan." Nimfa itu terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "saya sudah terbiasa tidur dengan Tuan saya. Jadi saya mohon untuk sekamar dengan anda,"

Jimin menahan napasnya. Aneh. Ini sangat aneh. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan nimfa bahkan nimfa ini ingin tidur di kamarnya! Lancang sekali!

"apa kamu.. disuruh oleh orang untuk memperdayaiku, budak?"

"tidak Tuan! Saya benar-benar mengatakan jujur dan apa adanya!"

Nimfa Seulgi makin merapatkan kepalanya di lantai marmer yang dingin. Jimin masih menatap budak itu sebelum ia menghela nafasnya lagi.

"baiklah, tapi kita tidak seranjang," Jimin menjentikan jemarinya dan tiba-tiba di sebelahnya ada dua pelayan pribadinya.

"siapkan satu ranjang tambahan di kamarku, aku kembali dari dapur sudah harus ada," Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meminum larutan gula dari Olimpus tidak masalah karena kepalanya mendadak pusing sekali.

Ia mengambil gelas terbuat dari emas dan menuangkan madu dan air disana. Menggoyangkan pelan gelas itu dan meminumnya dengan khidmat. Ia menaruhnya kasar di atas meja dan memijat kepalanya.

Setelah melihat nimfa itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing entah kenapa. Ia merasa aneh saat bersitatap dengan budak itu. Apa yang di lakukan oleh nimfa itu padanya? Jimin menggeleng dan menghabiskan seluruh minumannya dan meletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan?" Jimin menoleh dengan terkejut saat nimfa tadi berada di depan pintu dapurnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu letak dapurnya?

"bagaimana kamu tahu letak dapurku?" Nimfa itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, "ah tadi saya mengikuti anda, Tuan,"

Jimin menghela napas lagi dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengajak nimfa itu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menyuruh nimfa itu tidur di kasur yang ada di pojok ruangan, dan melarangnya untuk menaiki kasurnya..

Setahu Jimin, semua nimfa yang menjadi budak seorang dewa atau dewi akan menuruti ucapan tuannya. Namun ia merasa aneh lagi saat Nimfa Seulgi hanya diam saja tanpa membalas perkataannya.

Jimin berpikir jika nimfa itu sedang kalut dan membiarkannya tanpa memarahinya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Jimin menidurkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang empuknya. Mengawasi para roh dan Titan bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Dan mata Jimin semakin memberat dan akhirnya menjelajahi mimpinya.

 **...**

 **...**

"Jimiin~"

Jimin membuka matanya saat suara seseorang yang sangat-sangat ia kenali terdengar gendang telinganya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat istrinya ada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"banguuun Jimin pemalas!"

Jimin tersenyum juga melihat Yoongi yang tertawa dengan menunjukan deretan gigi dan gusi lucunya. Ia di buat jatuh cinta lagi oleh sosok Yoongi.

"Jimiiiin~"

Yoongi menaiki ranjangnya, ia ikut tiduran di hadapan Jimin. Dengan penuh sayang, ia mengelus pipi dan ke bawah menuju bibir suaminya. Jimin tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

"aku merindukanmu,"

"aku juga, sayang,"

Jimin terdiam saat Yoongi beranjak dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas tubuhnya dengan menduduki perutnya. Istrinya itu menjilat pipi Jimin dan berbisik rendah di telinganya.

"aku merindukanmu, Jimin,"

Tanpa panjang lebar, Jimin dan Yoongi mulai melucuti kain masing-masing. Mereka saling menyentuh dan meraba penuh hasrat. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini Yoongi terlihat ingin mendominasi dan Jimin hanya pasrah di bawahnya.

"Yoongi.. jangan di tekan!"

" _Yoongi?_ "

Jimin membuka matanya, hasratnya tiba-tiba menghilang saat sebuah suara memanggil nama istrinya namun ia tidak kenal. Matanya yang kabur perlahan menampakan sosok yang menduduki kejantanannya bukan Yoongi namun berganti menjadi nimfa yang ia tolong tadi, nimfa Seulgi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU, PENYIHIR!"

Jimin memberontak. Dan ia baru saja sadar jika tangannya diikat di sisi ranjang begitu juga dengan kakinya. Sialan, nimfa ini berbeda dengan nimfa lainnya. Ia sudah memiliki bekal ilmu sihir dan menutup mata Jimin. Berubah seakan dia adalah Yoongi.

"terlanjur, Tuan Hades. Nikmati saja tubuhku, lagipula aku yang bergerak di atas sini," "aah!"

Jimin menggeram. Ia tak menampik jika bagian bawahnya kembali menegang namun tanpa minat sama sekali dengan gadis di atasnya. Boleh kejantanannya terangsang namun hasrat bercinta dalam dirinya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Bahkan Jimin mencapai klimakspun, ia hanya mendesah kecil dan selanjutnya ia terdiam menatap tajam gadis yang terengah di depannya. Ia merencanakan hukuman yang setimpal untuk gadis itu.

"lepaskan tanganku, penyihir," Jimin mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu melepas seluruh rantai yang mengikat lengannya. "aku akan menghukummu karena telah menyamar dan memasuki dunia bawah tanpa ijin,"

Ia mendorong nimfa itu hingga jatuh terduduk di atas kasurnya. Jimin meraih kain sutra miliknya dan menutupi tubuhnya. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan juga mendinginkan kepalanya yang tak terima jika tubuhnya di sentuh orang lain.

"maafkan aku, Yoongi..."

Jimin menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam berair dingin. Menghukum dirinya sekaligus memikirkan bagaimana menyingkirkan nimfa itu. Mata Jimin terbuka di dalam air, menyinarkan merah disana. Tanda bahwa upacara berdiam dirinya telah di mulai.

 **...**

 **...**

Yoongi mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan ibunya di depan gua masuk dunia bawah. Ia memeluk erat ibunya yang kembali menangis tersedu-sedu karena berpisah lagi dengannya.

"ibuuuu sudah! Lihatlah! Awannya berubah menjadi gelap lagi!" Yoongi mendecakkan lidahnya, tanda ia tak suka dengan perilaku ibunya.

"aku bersedih sekarang dan hey! Dimana Hades yang nakal itu? Biasanya ia sudah tiba disini?"

Yoongi melongokan kepalanya ke dasar gua. Ia juga heran biasanya Jimin sudah menjemputnya di bawah sana biasanya ia selalu menjemputnya tepat di depan kuilnya. Yoongi menepuk pundak ibunya.

"mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan Titan, ibunda." Yoongi memeluk berbagai macam buah dan sayuran hasil panennya kemarin dan dibungkus di balik lipatan kain sutra, ia akan membuatkan macam hidangan untuk suaminya.

"aku pergi dulu ibu!" Yoongi berbalik dan perlahan menuruni gua, "jangan khawatir, aku akan meminta bantuan Kharon untuk ke istana Jimin,"

Setelah memastikan Yoongi sudah menghilang tertelan kegelapan gua. Seokjin menghela napasnya dan meninggalkan gua itu. Ia menatap ke langit yang mendung gelap dan petir menyambar.

"apa dirimu juga sedih, Namjoon?" Seokjin berbisik pelan, "tak biasanya kamu ikut menunjukan petirmu di hujanku,"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat beberapa roh yang terdampar di pinggir hulu sungai Akheron. Roh-roh itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoongi, karena mereka tahu jika Yoongi adalah ratu dan istri dari raja dunia bawah.

"Kharon, aku meminta bantuanmu,"

Kharon begitu terkejut saat melihat ratunya ada di depannya. Ia membungkuk dalam tanda sangat menghormatinya.

"sebuah... kehormatan... melayanimu.. ratuku," Yoongi tersenyum, "antarkan aku ke istanaku, tapi aku tidak membawa koin, bagaimana ini?"

Kharon kembali tersenyum, "tidak masalah... Kharon senang... dan bangga... karena... bisa melayani.. nyonya dunia bawah,"

Yoongi dengan hati-hati menaiki perahu milik Kharon dan melihat puluhan roh yang terdiam saja melihatnya. Ia juga merasa kasihan dengan mereka. Mereka tidak di perlakukan secara adil saat di dunia atas dengan tanpa menguburkan mereka secara layak dan meninggalkan koin di mulut mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan kerajaan?"

"Raja Hades berlaku adil dan dapat menumpas lagi pemberontakan Titan, yang mulia,"

Yoongi sekarang sudah terbiasa saat melewati gerbang masuk, Kharon berubah begitu juga dengan suaranya terlihat lebih segar. Ia menatap Tartaros di bawah sana dengan pandangan tajam, nampaknya banyak roh baru yang ada di Tartaros.

Tak sengaja, netra Yoongi menatap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai Kokitos. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas apa dia seorang roh atau bukan.

"astaga dia masih hidup!" bisik Yoongi, ia menggigit bibirnya tanda bingung harus menolongnya atau berbicara pada Jimin tentang ini.

"abaikan dia, Nyonya,"

"apa?"

Kharon memandang tajam ke arah depan, Yoongi menatapnya bertanya. Tak biasanya budak itu seperti ini. Memang ia tanpa berbelas kasihan tapi kelihatannya malah ia membenci gadis tadi.

"gadis itu.. hampir merusak raja dan hubungan kalian, Yang Mulia," Kharon membelokan perahunya dan masuk ke pelataran istana Hades.

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kharon memberhentikan perahunya di latar depan istana. Ia membantu Yoongi untuk menurunkan bawaannya.

"anda bisa bertanya sendiri ke Raja kami," Kharon kembali menunduk dalam, "Kharon mohon ijin untuk kembali, Nyonya,"

Setelah ia melihat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, Kharon kembali menaiki perahunya dan memutar arah menuju pintu masuk lagi. Melaksanakan tugasnya lagi untuk mengantar roh-roh manusia.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik menatap kosong persidangan di depannya sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Ia tersenyum kepada pelayan yang menyambutnya, dan ia tetap tidak melihat keberadaan Jimin disana.

"dimana Jimin?" tanya Yoongi pada salah seorang pelayan disana.

"tuan Hades mengurungi diri di kamarnya enam hari ini, Ratuku,"

Yoongi mendapat kabar itu terkaget. Ia menitipkan bawaannya ke pelayan tadi dan berlari menyusuri istana menuju kamarnya dan Jimin. Ia terengah mengambil napas sebelum menggedor pintu besar itu.

"Jimin! Ini aku, Yoongi!" Yoongi masih menggedor buas pintu terbuat dari campuran pohon oak dan emas. Tak ada jawaban dan Yoongi kembali menggedor, "HADES! KELUAR KAMU! JIMIN!"

Tak berapa lama, suara kunci yang di putar dan pintu berayun terbuka. Jimin ada di baliknya. Berwajah sayu dan lemas namun pandangan matanya menusuk. Yoongi sampai terdiam tidak dapat bicara.

"Yoongi? Ini Yoongiku?" Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Jimin berniat untuk mengelusnya, sebelum terhenti saat dwisula Jimin kembali berada di antara lehernya.

"jawab aku!"

"iya, Hades bodoh Jimin bodoh! Singkirkan dwisulamu dan biarkan aku memelukmu, sialan!" Jimin terkejut. Ini memang Yoonginya!

Jimin menyingkirkan dwisulanya dan menerjang istrinya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Yoongi. Mengendus rambut dengan hiasan itu sebelum mendesah lega, ini memang bau Yoonginya, bau yang akan selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Wangi melon karena Yoongi suka sekali dengan buah itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, suamiku?" Yoongi masih berada dalam pelukan Jimin, ia mengelus wajah yang semakin tirus dan sayu. Berapa hari dia tidak makan?

"ceritanya panjang dan kamu akan langsung pergi menemui gadis yang kamu lihat di sungai Kokitos tadi," Yoongi terkejut, bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu?

"apa.. apa kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi?" jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang, ia memohon semoga jawabanya tidak.

"iya.." hati Yoongi mencelos, ia tergugu di pelukan suaminya. "tidak sampai lanjut kan?" Jimin hanya terdiam. Yoongi menggeram marah.

"aku akan menghukummu!" Yoongi menarik Jimin ke arah dapur. Ia tahu pegangan mereka berat karena tubuh Jimin yang lemas namun tetap menyeretnya.

"duduk disini dan aku akan menjejalmu dengan makanan!" Jimin hanya terdiam menunggu hukumannya. Ia tahu Yoongi tak akan meledakan amarahnya dengan menghancurkan istananya, ia malah menghukum Jimin untuk makan. Ia semakin cinta dengan istrinya itu.

"jangan ulangi ini lagi," Yoongi membelakangi tubuh Jimin, ia tersenyum mengerikan saat menoleh, "atau aku akan memotong kejantananmu dengan pisau ini,"

"hei! Kamu tidak bisa menikmatinya jika ini di potong!" Jimin dengan frontalnya menunjuk bagian bawahnya. Wajah Yoongi perlahan memerah.

"hentikan, Jimin!"

 **...**

 **...**

Yoongi terbangun saat merasakan basah lengket di wajahnya. Ia melap namun sekali lagi basah itu menyapa wajahnya. Ia tertawa geli saat Kerberos, anjing berkepala tiga peliharaan Jimin, menjilat bergantian wajahnya.

"kalian merindukanku ya!"

Yoongi mengusak ketiga kepala anjing berukuran sedang itu sebelum bangkit. Ia menatap sejenak tubuhnya yang polos sebelum mengambil kain yang tergeletak di lantai. Semalam Jimin sangat ganas, hingga saat ia berjalan sekarang sendinya berderak karena kaku.

Setelah menikmati mandi di kolam air panas, Yoongi memakai jubah serta kain sembari menatap suaminya yang masih pulas. Ia heran mengapa semua orang begitu menakuti Jimin padahal ia adalah dewa yang manja, mudah merajuk dan jarang duduk di singgasananya.

Bagi Yoongi ia adalah raja dunia bawah yang memiliki dua wajah. Wajahnya kejam dan dingin saat memerintah roh-roh namun berubah menjadi lembut dan menyebalkan saat bersamanya.

Ia tak membangunkan Jimin. Ada keperluan penting saat ini dan dia berdoa semoga Jimin belum bangun saat ia kembali nanti. Ia berjalan keluar dari istana menuju sungai Kokitos, berharap gadis yang kemarin ia lihat masih ada disana.

Dan ia menemukannya. Gadis itu masih berada di pinggir sungai Kokitos tanpa harapan. Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah air sungai agar ia bisa membaca apa saja yang sedang di ratapi olehnya.

Yoongi tahu, jika ia berada di tepi sungai Kokitos ada dua kemungkinan, ia tidak bisa kembali ke dunia atas atau ia di hukum oleh Jimin disana karena sungai Kokitos adalah tempat hukuman bagi para pengkhianat dan penipu.

"hei nimfa,"

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia benar-benar seperti tidak memiliki harapan hidup. Matanya saja suda berwarna putih tanda antara ia dengan dunia atas sudah hampir terputus. Yoongi semakin mendekatinya dan berhenti di depannya.

"kamu cantik, aku akui itu," Yoongi mengangkat tangannya di depan Seulgi. "tapi ada yang perlu kamu ingat sebelum rohmu terlempar ke dalam air dingin sungai ini, " Yoongi melirik sebuah pohon mint di tepi lain sungai itu.

"pohon itu sebelumnya adalah seorang nimfa bernama Eunji. Dahulu dia juga menggoda Hades dan akulah yang mengubahnya menjadi pohon karena ia juga terjebak tidak bisa keluar dari dunia ini," kali ini Yoongi beralih ke gadis di hadapannya.

"jangan kamu merasa sombong dapat masuk ke dunia bawah, hanya karena aku ratu disini dapat keluar masuk dengan mudah, tidak denganmu budak biasa yang tidak punya pengaruh apa-apa," Yoongi melihat, air mata meleleh di ujung mata gadis itu. Meskipun ia buta, namun ia masih dapat mendengar sindiran dari Yoongi.

"hidupmu sudah habis, nikmati hukumanmu di sungai paling dingin di seluruh dunia," Yoongi memutar sejenak jemarinya dan meniupkan sesuatu ke depan wajah gadis itu.

Perlahan seluruh tubuh gadis itu berubah menjadi sebuah pohon, dan setetes air mata yang keluar terakhir berubah menjadi sebuah buah. Yoongi menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum menarik roh yang ada di belakang pohon itu dan menceburkannya ke dalam air dingin sungai Kokitos.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah istana. Ia mengangguk pada tiga hakim disana, sedangkan para roh meneriakinya untuk Yoongi saja yang menentukan hukuman bagi mereka. Padahal Yoongi tidak ada bedanya memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk para roh itu, hanya saja ia sedang tidak berminat melihat roh saat ini.

Yoongi membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, ia mendesah lega saat masih mendapati Jimin yang masih tertidur di kasurnya. Ia berjalan ringan ke arah dapur. Menghidangkan kudapan dan bermesraan di kamar bukan ide yang buruk.

Setidaknya masalah mereka terselesaikan dan ia bisa bernapas lega lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka, tak seorangpun bahkan jika itu ayahnya ia akan memberontak.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rencana Penculikan Persefone**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Theseus dan Piritheus adalah dua sahabat dan mereka juga sesama pahlawan. Berawal dari pertengkaran, mereka terpesona oleh kekuatan masing-masing dan akhirnya menjalin persahabatan. Mereka mengubah namanya menjadi Chanyeol dan Kihyun.

Mereka menagih hadiah kepada Namjoon karena berhasil menjalankan misi yang di berikan oleh Athena, yaitu membunuh tiga Minotaur dan memberikan darahnya sebagai sesembahan kepadanya.

"apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang?" Namjoon hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia mengetahui sifat asli dari pahlawan ini. Sama-sama licik dan terlalu percaya diri.

"aku menginginkan salah seorang anakmu," kata Chanyeol, Namjoon mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah, dari semua anakku, siapa yang kamu inginkan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap sesosok yang meskipun dari kejauhan terlihat bersinar di matanya. Namjoon melirik ke arah Eros yang bersiap di sampingnya. Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat Eros tepat memanah dada anak itu.

Dan efeknya, Chanyeol memandang penuh pujaan sosok itu. Ia tidak tahu namanya bahkan melihat wajahnya dari jauh saja ia sudah menginginkannya.

"Baekhyun masih di bawah umur untuk di jadikan milikmu," Chanyeol kaget dan menoleh ke arah Namjoon, bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika ia menatap orang itu.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu, anak muda?"

Kihyun dengan percaya dirinya berkata, "aku ingin menikahi Persefone,"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak bisa. Sudah menjadi aturannya jika dua pasangan dewa dan dewi tidak dapat di pisahkan. Meskipun mereka saling menyelingkuhi satu sama lain dalam artian menyetubuhi dewa/dewi lain, mereka tetap berstatus sepasang suami-istri.

"tidak bisa, Persefone sudah menjadi milik Hades," Namjoon mengatakan tegas. Ia juga tak akan menyerahkan Yoongi yang berdarah murni kepada pahlawan dengan sifat licik sepertinya.

"tak apa, aku akan menghadapi Hades dan merebut Persefone,"

Namjoon sedikitnya kagum dengan percaya dirinya. Namun ia tertawa keras saat menyadari ia akan mengambil Persefone dari Hades.

"itu tidak bisa dan meskipun kamu pahlawan sekalipun, Hades terlalu kuat untukmu wahai anak muda,"

Kedua orang itu di permalukan di hadapan Namjoon. Mereka di perolok oleh nimfa dan anak Namjoon yang lain karena dengan percaya dirinya menginginkan dua orang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi.

Kihyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya pulang dengan tangan hampa. Chanyeol juga tidak di ijinkan oleh Namjoon karena Baekhyun yang masih di bawah umur dan tidak boleh di nikahkan sebelum usinya mencapai dua puluh tahun, mencapai masa ia abadi.

"sialan Zeus, aku tidak terima di permalukan olehnya!" Kihyun dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Kihyun berbalik ke arah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"ayo kita merencanakan penculikan anak Zeus!" "apa?!"

Dengan paksaan, akhirnya Chanyeol setuju dan ikut membantu sahabatnya karena dengan iming-iming ia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan mudah tanpa perlu restu dari Namjoon. Mereka merencanakannya matang-matang dan Baekhyun akan menjadi target pertama mereka.

Seminggu kemudian, pada malam harinya Chanyeol dan Kihyun berpura-pura untuk mendatangi kuil Namjoon di Sparta. Mereka dapat informasi dari penyihir jika Baekhyun selalu tinggal dan berdoa di kuil Zeus yang ada di Sparta.

Dengan bujuk rayu dan iming-iming, Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun. Membawanya kabur dan menyembunyikannya di rumahnya. Sedangkan Kihyun menyeringai karena rencananya berjalan mulus. Tinggal satu yang tersisa, membawa pergi Persefone dari dunia bawah.

Sebelum ke dunia bawah, mereka harus mempunyai cara dan bekal untuk menghadapi apa-apa saja disana. Terutama untuk menghindari raja dunia bawah, sang Hades. Oleh karenanya, Kihyun pergi ke penyihir dan meminta bantuannya.

Penyihir itu memberi petuah kepadanya apa-apa saja yang akan di lewati oleh Kihyun. Kihyun merasa makin percaya diri dengan petuah dari penyihir itu. Malam-malam berikutnya dia dan Chanyeol bergegas mencari pulau yang di maksud serta gua masuknya.

 **...**

 **...**

Jimin dan Yoongi baru saja kembali dari Olimpus. Namjoon memanggil mereka karena seseorang melaporkan jika ada roh keluarga mereka yang tiba-tiba menemui mereka alias roh itu keluar dari dunia bawah.

"aku lelah sekali!" Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya, Jimin menepuk pelan punggung istrinya, "kamu segera naik ke kereta, nanti aku susul,"

Yoongi berhenti dan berbalik, "kamu masih ada urusan disini?" Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"tidak hanya saja tadi seorang nimfa memberitahuku untuk menemui Apollo di taman belakang," Jimin juga ikut mengantar Yoongi menuju keretanya, sebelum ia bergegas pergi menuju taman belakang. "aku tidak akan lama,"

Setelah melihat Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin meninggalkannya menuju taman belakang. Yang mana saat siang hari seperti ini sangat terang dan panas disana. Ia sedikit sebal dengan dewa yang bisa di sebut keponakannya itu.

"ah Hades!"

Jimin berjalan tenang melangkah menuju Apollo yang berdiri dari duduknya. Bocah itu belum berubah ternyata, masih suka memanggil nama julukannya, bukan nama lainnya.

"ada apa, Apollo? Disini terang sekali,"

Jimin mendumel kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan sinar matahari sebanyak ini. Karena dulu ia sempat bertengkar dengan Helios atau Hoseok. Karena dengan kurang ajarnya ia memberitahu ibu Yoongi bahwa anaknya di culik olehnya. Sejak saat itu Jimin dendam sekali dengan matahari.

Apollo menghampiri pamannya, Jimin, sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Seketika Jimin membatu di tempatnya. Iya itu kekuatan dari Apollo, ia memberikan ramalan di masa depan yang bersifat dapat di ubah jika bertindak hati-hati.

Disisi Jimin, ia terdiam saat Apollo memberikannya sebuah ramalan. Pemandangan hijau serta Apollo lama kelamaan mengabur dan di ganti oleh pemandangan lain yang artinya Apollo sudah merasukinya.

' _mereka akan mencuri orang terkasihmu...'_

Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Disana ia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di singgasana miliknya. Sebuah _pome_ ada di sisinya. Saat Jimin melihat arah lain, ia melihat dua orang manusia yang memasuki istananya dengan cara mengendap-endap.

"sialan, istanaku di kotori oleh kaki manusia!"

Jimin menggeram marah. Ia paling tidak suka istananya di pijak oleh manusia yang tidak memiliki ijinnya serta roh yang kabur ke istananya. Ia masih memandang dua orang itu dan mereka mengarah masuk ke dalam ruang kebesarannya.

' _bertindak dengan cerdas.. mereka adalah pahlawan dari Sparta dan Athena...'_

"aku tidak akan membiarkan baik itu pahlawan menginjakkan kaki kotornya di istanaku! Terutama menyentuh Yoongi!"

Apollo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan bertepuk tangan bangga. Setidaknya ia masih sayang pada pamannya ini dan memberikannya sebuah ramalan. Ia juga sempat menyukai istri pamannya namun sekarang sudah ia lupakan.

Mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Apollo masih tersenyum di hadapan Jimin. Ia menepuk pundak pamannya, mencoba menyemangatinya.

"aku berhutang padamu, Apollo,"

"hmm berikan aku kereta emas dan aku akan memberikan ramalan lain," Jimin berdecak dan mengusak rambut bocah di depannya.

"tidak jadi. Belajarlah yang rajin dan dapatkan pendamping yang pantas untukmu,"

Apollo melambaikan tangannya sesaat Jimin berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia tahu pamannya akan bertindak cepat dan akan menghukum manusia yang berani menculik bahkan memperistri istri dari dewa.

"kuharap hukuman untuk mereka setimpal," Apollo berbalik dan mengambil bukunya yang ada di bangku panjang, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat mendengar rumput yang di injak dengan berisik.

"Athena! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Athena mengintip dari balik pohon dan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia ketahuan mengintip. Apollo menyeringai.

"sangat tidak berwibawa seorang Athena mengintip pembicaraan orang lain!" Athena semakin gugup dan ia berlari masuk ke dalam istana milik Namjoon. Apollo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 _Pertama, cari gua yang ada di Pulau dekat Kreta. Mulut gua tersebut tidak besar dan tertutupi sesuatu agar manusia tidak mengetahuinya, namun saat melewatinya luas gua tak terkira_.

Kihyun dan Chanyeol sudah menemukan sebuah gua yang di maksud oleh penyihir kemarin. Atas bantuan Okeanid juga mereka menemukannya, berada di pulau terpencil dan jauh dari Kreta.

Dua orang itu menyusuri pulau dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah gua yang tertutup oleh tanaman menjalar. Kihyun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengoyak tanaman itu. Di bawah sana gelap dan pengap. Gua ini seperti baru pertama kali di temukan.

"Chanyeol, tolong api,"

Teman seperjuangannya itu, mengambil batang obor yang di bawanya dan menyalakan api di ujungnya. Dengan bantuan nyala api itu, bagian dalam gua remang-remang terlihat.

Benar apa kata penyihir itu. Gua ini terlihat kecil namun saat Kihyun mengarahkan obor ke dalam mulut gua, ternyata langit-langitnya cukup tinggi untuk ia bisa berdiri tanpa harus menunduk.

Dan dari mulut gua itu pula, terdapat undakan menurun menuju dasar gua yang tak terlihat karena jangkauan minim dari obor. Mau tak mau Kihyun dan Chanyeol harus menuruni undakan itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan mereka.

"kau yakin dengan ini?" Kihyun menghela napas. Itu sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menanyakan ini kepadanya.

"jika kau takut, kembalilah! Aku tak butuh pengecut!"

Kihyun menuruni tangga setapak demi setapak. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bergeming di belakangnya. Ia punya firasat buruk mengenai ini.

Hey, siapa yang tidak punya pemikiran buruk jika kamu akan memasuki dunia bawah? Yang konon katanya pemandangannya sangat menyeramkan dan menyiksa mata. Chanyeol tidak siap dengan ini. Ia tidak memiliki nyali.

Bahkan ia sudah mempunyai pemikiran jika Hades, sang raja dunia bawah, akan menghukum mereka dengan berat karena berani masuk ke dunia bawah serta akan menculik ratunya.

"maaf kawan..."

Kihyun berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol masih bergeming di mulut gua, tanpa bergeser seinchipun dari sana. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangannya.

"se-semoga berhasil!"

Kihyun mendengus saat sahabatnya meninggalkannya. Lari terbirit-birit menuju kapal miliknya dan menyebrang kembali menuju Kreta. Namun Kihyun masih belum patah semangat. Ia sudah memiliki rencana matang dan akan terwujud menjadi kenyataan setelah ini.

"Persefone tunggu aku~"

 _Kedua, sesudah menuruni undakan menuju bawah kau akan bertemu seorang bertudung gelap di sebuah perahu. Dia adalah Kharon. Beri dia satu keping koin emas dan katakan padanya untuk pergi ke istana Hades. Ia akan mengantarmu kesana._

Kihyun masih melangkah dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Undakan ini licin dan basah akibat dari tetesan air dari stalaktit di atas sana. Ia tak mau mati karena tergelincir menuju dasar gua atau jatuh ke jurang di sebelahnya.

Ia menghitung ada kurang lebih lima ribu anak tangga sebelum ia melihat tanah datar di bawahnya. Kihyun mencari keberadaan Kharon sesaat sampai di dasar gua. Ia menyusuri sungai dan tiba di hulunya.

Disana, ia melihat sebuah perahu tua dan seseorang bertudung di atasnya seperti menunggu seseorang akan menumpang di perahunya. Kihyun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil satu keping koin, bersiap memberikannya kepada Kharon.

"hei Kharon!"

Sosok itu bangun. Saat ia menoleh, Kihyun dapat melihat muka buruk rupa dari sosok itu. Sialan ia ingin muntah.

"beraninya ada manusia yang memasuki gua suci!" lengking Kharon. Ia tak bergerak lebih, hanya menatap Kihyun dan berteriak di hadapannya. "ada keperluan apa manusia mendatangi gua suci ini?"

Kharon bergumam seperti, ia belum mati, ia bunuh diri ingin memasuki dunia bawah, tolol, dan hinaan lain untuk Kihyun. Anak itu berdeham dan menunjukan satu keping koin emas.

"aku akan memberimu ini, sebagai gantinya antarkan aku ke istana Hades!"

Kharon hanya menatap datar Kihyun. Bunyi gemericik air yang keluar dari hulu mengisi keheningan mereka. Kihyun menghembuskan napasnya lega saat Kharon menyingkirkan dayung dari hadapannya.

"dengan senang hati, Kharon mengantar anda ke istana Yang Mulia," Kharon menyodorkan telapak tangannya, Kihyun dapat melihat telapak itu hitam dan penuh kulit yang terkelupas, seperti memegang sesuatu yang terlalu lama dan melepaskannya.

Pahlawan itu memberikan koinnya ke atas telapak tangan Kharon. Ia kemudian menaiki perahu milik sosok berkerudung itu dengan goyangan pelan di atasnya. Kihyun sibuk membuka sebuah penutup yang ada di pangkuannya sedangkan Kharon sudah mulai mendayung menyusuri sungai.

 _Ketiga, ketika sudah terlihat gerbang emas, lempar sebuah roti ke sudut gerbang sisi kiri. Dan jangan pernah menoleh ke arah sudut itu._

Kihyun menggenggam erat roti gandum miliknya. Perahu berjalan pelan. Kihyun sampai merasa jika perahu ini sebenarnya di jalankan oleh arus sungai bukan dari dayungan milik Kharon.

Di depan sana sudah terlihat sebuah penghalang yang bersinar di antara remang-remang gua. Kihyun bersiap melemparkan sepotong roti itu. Kharon menatapnya datar, seakan menilai sejauh mana manusia di hadapannya ini mempersiapkan dirinya.

Kharon berbisik semacam mantra untuk membuka pintu gerbang. Kihyun bisa melihat perlahan cahaya mulai menerangi gua yang gelap dan pengap ini. Dan juga otomatis, Kerberos bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapnya garang.

 _Puk!_

Kihyun berhasil melempar roti yang di bawanya tepat di hadapan anjing itu. Berdoa dalam hati semoga anjing itu menyukai rotinya.

Dan ternyata mereka memakannya. Kihyun tersenyum senang dan kembali fokus pada gerbang yang kini terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Rasa silau dari cahaya membuat matanya memicing dan tidak melihat bagaimana prosesnya ia bisa masuk begitu saja ke dunia bawah..

Karena saat ia membuka matanya, di depannya sudah terpampang daerah yang begitu luas. Semua berwarna merah karena nyala api yang berkobar di bawah sana. Kihyun terana dengan pemandangan sekitar, dan tak mengingat perkataan terakhir sang penyihir.

Kharon menurunkannya di halaman depan istana Jimin. Pendayung itu menolak mentah-mentah suruhan Kihyun untuk mengantarkannya ke tepat depan pintu istana Hades.

"sungguh aku telah menurunkan derajatku demi sekoin emas. Hades pasti memarahiku, raja pasti akan sungguh menghukumku,"

Kihyun mendengus mendengar gumaman pendayung. Halaman depan yang luas itu mempunyai empat jalan berkelok yang asalnya dari suatu bangunan kecil di depan gerbang. Kihyun melangkah pasti menuju pintu besar di teras istana.

Ia membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintipkan kepalanya di balik. Sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ada pelayan bahkan penjaga. Berbeda sekali dengan istana Namjoon. Kihyun memastikan ia tidak melangkah dengan berisik dan segara mencari aula utama tempat singgasana persefone.

Namun sepelan apapun langkah kakinya, Jimin sudah memantaunya sejak memasuki dunia bawah. Konyol sekali, pemuda itu bahkan bisa Jimin baca pikirannya. Dan sekarang, Jimin sedang duduk dengan sombongnya di ujung meja panjang.

Aula utamanya di sulap menjadi tempat makan dadakan. Meja panjang itu hanya memiliki dua kursi. Satu berkilap emas milik Jimin dan satu lagi dari batu gamping untuk tamunya. Jimin mengambil pisau dan melapnya dengan kain.

Dan menyeringai menatap Kihyun yang telah sampai di hadapannya. Dengan wajah melongo serta kaget melihat keberadaannya disana. Jimin menaruh pisaunya dan berdiri.

"selamat datang di istanaku, wahai manusia,"

Jimin menghampiri Kihyun. Namun setiap langkah kakinya, Kihyun merasakan hawa dingin. Detak jantungnya makin keras mendengar langkah sepatu yang berdentang di aula kosong. Keringat dinginnya sudah berkucuran di balik bajunya.

"duduklah! Tidak sopan tamu hanya berdiri,"

Kihyun berjalan kikuk menuju kursi yang di tarik oleh Jimin, mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Setelahnya Jimin beralih pada kursinya di ujung lain meja. Tepukan dua kali menggema di aula itu, Kihyun menelan ludah gugup menatap wajah puas Jimin.

"kau pasti lelah sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh kan? Nikmatilah sajian dari istana kami,"

Jimin tetap tersenyum sambil memangku tangan di atas meja. Pelayannya satu per satu menaruh hidangan di atas meja. Kihyun bergidik ngeri menatap pelayan yang wajahnya di tutupi oleh karung kain dan lehernya di ikat oleh tali rotan.

Kihyun memekik takut saat mereka serentak membuka isi di balik penutup hidangannya. Semuanya berwarna merah hingga Kihyun merasa ingin muntah. Itu merupakan bagian tubuh dari manusia dan lebih buruknya, tepat di hadapannya sebuah kepala manusia menatapnya.

Itu adalah kepalanya. Kihyun memegang kepalanya dan menatap ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebelum ia menjerit keras dan pingsan seketika. Jimin menatap tajam tubuh lemas tamunya.

"lepas penutup kalian dan bawa penyusup ini ke sel bawah tanah,"

Semua pelayannnya menurut dan membuka satu per satu penutup kain mereka. Ya, itu semua hanyalah tipuan untuk Kihyun. Bahkan piring hidanganpun tidak berisi apa-apa. Itu adalah halusinasi buatan Jimin untuk Kihyun.

Jimin mengikuti dari belakang para pelayan yang menggotong Kihyun beserta kursinya. Menuruni tangga menuju tempat terdingin di dunia bawah. Jimin menatap Kihyun yang perlahan sadar. Ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk menyingkir.

"kau di hukum untuk duduk di kursi ratapan selamanya di bawah istanaku. Sebagai hukuman telah berani berencana menculik ratu seorang dewa!"

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. Di balik tubuhnya, merayap empat ekor ular hijau dan mendesis menuju Kihyun.

"tidak, tidak! Ampuni aku Hades! Aku mohon ampunan!"

"sudah terlambat. Seandainya kau menuruti temanmu itu, kau pasti akan selamat sekarang,"

Ular tadi membelit pergelangan tangan dan kaki Kihyun untuk menempel di kursi. Berlahan mereka berubah menjadi batu dan otomatis menjadi penghalang untuk Kihyun kabur.

"dewa Hades kumohon ampuni aku!"

"Hades! Aku memohon ampunanmu!"

"tolong Hades!"

Bahkan hingga suara serakpun Jimin tak akan menoleh dan tak akan sudi. Lebih baik hukuman seperti itu daripada ia harus menampung jiwanya di dunia bawah. Ia bahkan tak sudi.

"ada apa ini, Jimin"

Jimin menoleh ke arah lorong lain. Dan mendapati ratunya yang berjalan pelan dengan memegangi dinding. Jimin berlari cepat ke arahnya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Yoongi mual-mual dan merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tadi fajar, dewi Eilithea tiba-tiba mengunjunginya dan ijin untuk mengunjungi Yoongi. Baguslah karena Jimin tidak ingin istrinya melihat ia melakukan hukuman untuk manusia.

"apa badanmu sudah baik, sayang?" Jimin memeluk sekilas ratunya dan mengusap rambutnya sayang.

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengusap perutnya. "ya, kata dewi Eilithiea, aku mengandung,"

"a-apa?" Jimin merasa dunianya menjadi sunyi. Ia berkedip tidak paham.

Yoongi tersenyum, "aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Hades,"

Dan seketika mood Jimin naik dan bersorak gembira. Melupakan sejenak masalahnya tadi dan mempersiapkan pesta untuk istrinya. Mungkin hadiah untuk jiwa-jiwa di luar sana, pengurangan hukuman?

"aku mencintaimu, Persefoneku!"

"aku juga, Hadesku. Selamat menjadi ayah,"

 **...**

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Maaf karena lemot untuk up sekuelnya :')) laptop abis di benerin setelah hang dan ga bisa di nyalain:')) semoga suka ya!**

 **Setelah ini masih da FF lain yang bakal di up ASAP. Ada dua FF dengan genre berbeda, yang satu tetap bertema Yunani namun lebih ke pahlawannya dan yang kedua ff konflik ringan.**

 **Thanks To : yoongispabbo, victomin, iruyori, rythaem, chim95, betelguese, sugaberry, panpandat, HelloItsAYP, sinosijak7, Catleya Camilia, yoongii, Siska Yairawati Putri, kikohana dan Calzea. dan semua yang sudah fav, follow terima kasih yaaa :***

 **Review please? ^^ atau yang mau tanya2 tentang dewa-dewi Yunani silahkan di kotak review atau di PM. Pasti di bales kok.**


End file.
